Protectors of The Four Winds
by Blue Phoenix Shinju
Summary: Shinju and her brothers are Gods and Goddess with a secret that no one save for there parents know about. What happens when their know Inutaisho and his family. What trials will Siblings face. Eventually SessOcc be patient with me I'll get there.
1. Prologue

Protectors of the Four Winds  
  
By: Water Phoenix  
  
Prologue  
  
"Well, well if it isn't daddy's little girl." Yin said snidely as he walked through the garden toward his little sister. She didn't even look up from the fountain she was watching quietly. "What? No words of wisdom from the shy little princess, today?" He continues trying to get a raise out of his favorite little sister. She remained quiet not looking at him or even acknowledging his presence. Noticing that there was a lack of response he took a seat next to her waiting for her to come out of her trance.  
  
She didn't bother to look at him when she just walked off a saddened expression on her face.  
  
"Hey, hey wait a minute. What's wrong with you?" He asked when she finally stopped.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." She answered in an unemotional voice, as she turned to walk away without a second glance.  
  
"You know you shouldn't keep things bottled up for to long they could hurt you." He yelled after her retreating form. "Man, she's so timid." He whispered to himself as he walked back out into the garden. He took a seat in front of the fountain where his youngest sister Shinju (Pearl) was sitting earlier. He remembered the words he had with her a few days ago when our other siblings were teasing her mercilessly.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"You a disgrace to our kind." her elder sister Jia (Beautiful in Chinese) yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah, you are the only one her who does not want a temple." Her other sister Lan spoke up in a quiet voice that had no hatred only wonder.  
  
The rest of the siblings came and ganged up on little Shinju but a few of them particularly her brothers did not get involved but were disgusted by all their other sisters behaviors. They believed that Shinju had the right idea 'watch from afar and intervene when necessary.' None of them had temples and were never bothered by the others, but just don't know how to leave well enough alone.  
  
When a resounding slap was heard from the center of the circle Yin looked over to see Midori with hand still posed from the slap she just finished inflicting. Shinju did not flinch in any way but she had that same timid look in her eyes that she always carried.  
  
This was the last straw for four of the brothers. Ken'ichi', Kenshin, Kiyoshi, and Yin before any of the others could blink they were surrounding their threatened sister like she was a fallen Conrad. They snarled at the others whenever the others tried to come too close to her.  
  
After a few minutes Jia spoke up again, "That stuck up little tart does not deserve to be up here with the rest of us."  
  
Ken'ichi gave a look of pure contempt before speaking. "Don't you understand that Shinju is the youngest of you all? She doesn't like to be worshiped because she wants to help from afar not rule over any persons life."  
  
Jia opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when another spoke.  
  
Very well spoken my son." Their father Wei said as the crowd broke for him to walk through. Ken'ichi didn't say anything only bowed as did the others three brothers and Shinju. Wei nodded slightly and the five of them took their leave just as he turned to the others with a scrutinizing eye, but eyed Jia and Midori more harshly. You all my leave he voiced with a cool calm as they bowed and walked away. Just as Midori and Jia turned to leave they were stopped.  
  
"Hold it you two I need to have a little talk with you." He said as they stopped dead in their tracks. "Now how many times have I told you not to pick on your little sister Jia?" She just lowered her head in shame. And you Midori I don't want to ever see you lift your hand against Shinju or anyone else do you understand?" She only nodded in shame as he then continued. "You two are to apologize to your sister and if I ever catch you to picking on her again I will ground you for the next ten years. Understand?"  
  
"Yes father." They answered in unison as he walked away towards the Dojo where he knew his sons were sparing and Shinju was observing.  
  
When he walked into the rooms noticed that Ken'ichi and Yin were sparing while Kenshin and Kiyoshi were tending to the bruises and swelled lip on her face. Wei watched his children a little curious as to why these five were so close and yet so far apart in age. Then he noticed something about Shinju she didn't show any emotion beside her normal saddened expression. He looked around the room these were the strongest of all his children the ones in this room. That's what the others were afraid of. When Yin and Ken'ichi had stopped sparring he finally spoke up.  
  
"Ken'ichi, Kenshin, Kiyoshi, Yin I want you all to train Shinju in every weapon form that you all know." They all bowed in acknowledgment except Shinju.  
  
"But father you know I dislike fighting." She protested.  
  
"Yes, I understand that but out of all your sisters you are one of the only ones that yearn to protect others and learning these skills will help you to do that." He explained to her.  
  
"Yes Father I understand."  
  
"Good." He said as he kissed her Forehead and walked out.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Worried about the Firebird." Kiyoshi asked as he sat next to his brother.  
  
"I can't help but be a little worried she is the only sister that we are close to. If something happens to her then it will make us a little unbalanced considering that she has been with us she could walk." Yin said sounding a little distanced.  
  
"Well, where is she now?" Kiyoshi asked as he stood.  
  
"She should be training with Ken'ichi and Kenshin." Yin said as he started walking towards the Dojo with Kiyoshi hot on his heels. As Yin and Kiyoshi walk through the doors to the Dojo they ducked as a Kenshin's body flew through the air from the impact of Shinju's last attack. The two brothers looked over at Shinju's saddened face and then back at Kenshin as he got charged back into the building to finish his duel with Shinju. Yin and Kiyoshi eased over and sat next to Ken'ichi just as their swords met kicking the wind up around them.  
  
"You know it'll be three years tomorrow." Ken'ichi said not taking his eyes off of the fight. After a minute of silence he continued. "Why don't we take her down to Earth. I heard that Japan's Western Lands are very beautiful." He finished as Shinju sent Kenshin into another wall on the other side of the Dojo.  
  
"Maybe a change of scene is what she needs. Shinju hardly ever smiles anymore." Kiyoshi stated as Yin nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's settled then. We will surprise her tomorrow." Ken'ichi finished as he stood up just as Kenshin collapsed from exhaustion. After inspecting them more closely he noticed that Kenshin was sweaty but Shinju didn't even look winded and had hardly moved at all during the whole ordeal. He couldn't help but smile at his baby sister. Her skill had improved greatly over the years.  
  
"Very good Shinju." He said as he walked up to her and embraced her.  
  
"Thank You." She said as she walked over and helped Kenshin sit up. When she was sure he was all right she walked out the door without saying a word.  
  
They all couldn't help but exchange worried glances with each other as they watched her leave. After a short silence they all got up and left as well getting stuff ready for tomorrow's trip. Ken'ichi went to let father know about their little surprise.  
  
"Taking her out sound like a good idea. And the Western Lands are a good choice. I happen to know Inutaisho personally." He said as he started writing a letter. When he finished he walked over to one of the glass cases to his left and pulled out two Marble boxes one the purest white and the other was a combination of different blues. He sat them on his desk and handed the now sealed letter to Ken'ichi.  
  
"When you go down there I want you to go see lord Inutaisho first. Give him that letter and this box." He explained as he handed him the white box. Ken'ichi only nodded. "And give this is for Shinju. I'm sure she will like it." He said with a smile on his face. "Enjoy yourselves tomorrow, I'll see you in a week." At his last words Ken'ichi couldn't help but return his smile as he bowed and left the office. "This should be an interesting experience for the five of them." Wei voiced as he sat behind the desk of his now empty office.  
  
Ken'ichi walked down the hall with a slight smile on his face as he as he headed to the palace seamstress to check on the pants set he was having made for this occasion. When he walked in the room he was happy to see that it was hanging near the door. The seamstress Amaya stepped out from behind one of the curtains towards the back of the room.  
  
"Is it to your liking Ken'ichi-sama?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful. She'll love it." He said as he turned to Amaya.  
  
"I'm glad it's to your liking. I had a hard time thinking of a design that she might not complain about." She said as her smile broadened. "I'll put in a box and have it brought to your room Oji-sama." She said with a graceful bow.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he walked out to find his brothers.  
  
As he walked down the hall to one of the inner gardens he found Kiyoshi standing in one of the rooms talking to what looked like a bird. Puzzled by his actions he decided not to disturb since he now knew where he was. So he continued to the garden.  
  
Once he got there he saw Yin standing near one of the reflecting pools.  
  
"Yin what are you going to give Shinju?" Ken'ichi said as he came and stood behind him.  
  
"I don't know. You have to wait until tomorrow." He told Ken'ichi with a sly grin.  
  
Ken'ichi only huffed in response before asking another question.  
  
"Do you know where Kenshin is?"  
  
"I think he went to the Weapon Smith."  
  
"Thanks." Ken'ichi said before leaving through a door on the other side of the Garden.  
  
Ken'ichi continued his search for his brothers heading for the smith. When he got there he saw Kenshin examining a Katana and a Wakazaki that he assumed was for Shinju. When he saw him re-sheath the sword he and thank the smith as he walked out.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin is that what you're giving Shinju tomorrow?" Ken'ichi asked as he walked down the hall beside him.  
  
"Yes it is." Was his only response as they continued to walk in comfortable silence Heading for their rooms.  
  
When they got to the end of the Hallway where it split they said their goodnights and headed for there rooms. Ken'ichi waited until he heard Kenshin's door closed before heading to his own room.  
  
When he walked down the hall and entered his room closing the door quietly behind him. When he turned around and saw the lacquer box sitting on his dresser he couldn't help but smile. Ken'ichi walked over to the dresser and set down the other two boxes that he had received from Wei earlier and proceeded to get ready for bed. He pulled out a pair of white silk pants and changed. As he lay down on his bed he thought about what they would do with her tomorrow and what Lord Inutaisho was like. He fell asleep to the light rustling of the wind and the trees.  
  
Later on that same night Shinju heard Ken'ichi's door close and just couldn't help but happened three years ago.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Shinju had snuck out the Palace early one morning intent on going down to Earth to do a little exploring. When she got the gates she pulled a map out of the bag she had brought with her. She glanced over it looking at the different countries that expected on Earth. She then chose a group islands East of China, Japan (Nippon). With a destination decided she walked to the doorway that separated the realms and opened a boot setting next to the doorway to where she wanted to go, then she pointed to one of Japan's four realms, the Western Lands.  
  
"Hmmm, that's as good a place to start as any." She said to herself as the door way opened. When she walked through she smiled to her self at the thought of going someplace unknown. And then she thought about easy it would be to return home.  
  
When she finally came out of her thoughts she found herself to be in a lush clearing in the middle of a forest. Looking around her she felt strangely comforted as she started treading in a random direction that she strangely drawn to. After walking a few minutes she spotted a little boy sitting near a stream just relaxing, but became tense a moment later as though sensing her presence.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out and then after discreetly sniffing the air he spoke out again. "I know you're not human or youkai. Show yourself." He commanded regally for a boy his age. After a moment of hesitation Shinju stepped out from the cover of the forest to face the young child.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be leaving now." Shinju said after a slight bow.  
  
"Wait..." He called stopping her in mid turn. "Could you please stay and keep me company even if it's just for a little while?" He asked cautiously. When he saw Shinju turn to face him fully and grace him with a smile he couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
She walked up and sat beside him on the bank. "So what's your name young man?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Shinju." She said as she turned to smile at him again. "Sesshoumaru do you live around here?"  
  
"I live a few miles away from here in the heart of the Western lands in a palace."  
  
Shinju just looked at him. "Why would you live in a palace unless...you're a prince aren't you?"  
  
His eyes widened considerably at her Accusations. "Y..yes I am but please don't tell anyone. No one wants to play with me because I'm either Youkai or royalty." He explained.  
  
"Sshh..it's okay. Your secret is safe with me as long as you keep mine."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
She called him closer to herself and then leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'm from the heavens. I'm a type of Goddess." She explained to him quietly. When his eyes widened in shock and he turned to her she placed her index finger over her lips as a sign for him not to say anything. He could only nod dumbfounded by this piece of information.  
  
Shinju then just looked at him and after a few moments she pulled a ring off of one of her fingers and puts it the hand that sat nearest to her. He looked on in awe as she slide it onto his ringer and watched as the ring adjusted it's size to fit him.  
  
"Now I'll be able to find you again the next time I come down to Earth." She said with a smile as she got up and started walking back the way she came.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I'm going home." she said keeping her back turned away from him. "Don't worry I'll be back someday. Just keep that ring. I'll help me find you the next time I come here. I'll see you later Sesshoumaru-san." She said with a slight bow as she vanished into thin air.  
  
Sesshoumaru was very surprised and at the same time happy. He had made a friend who had accepted him and he her. He thought as he walked home.  
  
When walked out of the gate she was greeted by the sight of two extremely pissed off sisters.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to remember what they did to me that day, But I'm glad I met Sesshoumaru." She said to herself. "Maybe I'll go visit him tomorrow since it's been so long. Maybe he'll like one of my boxed lunches." She finished as she drifted off to sleep just as the rest of her family had for the evening  
  
::Inner Garden::  
  
"Well my daughter it is almost time for you and your brothers to embrace your destiny. I you all will take it in stride just as your previous incarnates had. Rest well my children your trial's start tomorrow." Their father Wei said into the night as breeze blew by carring his words on the wind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey guys,  
Please review I need some feedback. I've already written the later chapters, I need to know how these are going. I'll have the next on up in a few weeks. 


	2. Chapter 1

Protectors of the Four Winds  
By: Water Phoenix

Chapter 1

The next day Shinju got up before dawn and started making boxed lunches for herself and Sesshoumaru unaware of the plans her family had made for her that day. About an hour after she got up Kenshin and Kiyoshi walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and the lunches for the day trip.  
They were surprised to see Shinju was already there cooking.  
"Good morning guys." She greeted quietly not turning from her task.  
"Good morning." Kenshin greeted with a small smile.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked as he looked over her shoulder.  
"Cooking." Was her only answer.  
"But what are you cooking?" Kenshin asked her calmly.  
"I'm making lunch." She said quietly, never once looking up at them.  
Kenshin and Kiyoshi looked at each other and shrugged before searching the kitchen for the ingredients to make a nice breakfast. When she finished she walked out the kitchen leaving them to their own devices. They watched her walk out step for step. When they heard her footsteps disappear down the hall they hurried over to the lunch boxes she had been making earlier. They lifted the lids and found that she had made just enough food for two maybe three people.  
Kiyoshi looked at Kenshin. "This is not enough food for all of us to go on this outing that father had planned." Kiyoshi said sounding a little disappointed.  
"Maybe she doesn't know about the trip. But then that means that she was planning to something without us knowing." Kenshin contemplated out loud before waving the thought away.  
"In any case we need to make breakfast and the enough lunch boxes for all of us." Kiyoshi said before replacing the lid and turning to start on breakfast. Kenshin followed suite only wondering who Shinju made the other lunch box for.  
They searched the kitchen for the ingredients to make both breakfast and lunch. Kenshin took care of breakfast making rice, miso soup, grilled fish and pickles. While Kenshin was putting the finishing touches on breakfast Kiyoshi was working lunch. Making omelet, oniigiri, sliced lotus root, grilled chicken, sliced sausage, and grilled vegetables.  
When everything for the lunches were packed and ready to go they walked out into the dinning room and where their sibling were sitting and waiting for them. They set the food on the table. Kenshin was passing around bowels of rice around the table and Kiyoshi was sitting out bowels of red miso soup. When everyone was had their food they blessed their food before starting their meal. A little bit into the meal Kiyoshi interrupted the meal.

"Shinju, what do you have planned for today?" He asked. She looked up from her meal meeting Kiyoshi's eyes.

"I was going to go down to Earth." She said quietly not looking away from him.

"Why?" Kenshin asked violet eyes looking at calmly. When he didn't receive an answer he said what he was thinking.

"Does it have something to do with the incident from three years ago?" He asked softly. She only nodded slightly and continued eating. They all just looked at her and then at each other. Worry clear on their faces. After that breakfast went on quietly. When they had all finished eating and the table was cleared and the dishes washed. Shinju picked up her lunch and started headed for the Gateway to Earth. She was surprised to find her brothers all there waiting on her. She raised an eyebrow at them slightly in an unspoken question. Yin decided to speak up when the silence seemed to wear on.

"We were actually going to take you down to Earth today."  
"Yeah, father gave us permission." Kiyoshi finished.  
Shinju looked at them and just shrugged nonchalantly as she stepped up to the control panel and selected Japan's Western Lands as her destination. When they saw her selection they were all surprised to see her choice and looked at each other in wonder. When she stepped through the doorway and didn't notice any of them following she turned and glanced at them as though saying 'hurry up.' They all got the message because they rushed after her.

When they reached the surface they all looked around trying to get their bearings and noticed Pearl heading into the deeper into the Western Lands.  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked.  
"I'm going to the Western Palace to visit a friend." She said without missing a stride.  
They all just shrugged it off after a minute deciding to save their questions for later. They were traveling at a leisurely pace but their speed eventually increased so they could keep up with Shinju. After a hour of walking they could see the western castle in the distance. They walked about half the distance before she veered off to the right.

"Where are you going?" Kiyoshi asked as they all stopped to look at her. I'm going to go meet a friend." She explained without missing a stride. They all just looked at each other.

"Meet us at the palace when you're finished." Yin called before she got out of earshot. She only waved her hand to acknowledge that she had heard him. They watched her disappear over the horizon before continuing their trek to the palace. The four brothers continued their way to the palace. Once at the gate a servant greeted them.

"We request an audience with Lord Inutaisho." Kiyoshi in formed the servant as he bowed and lead them to a sitting room with the promise of informing the Lord of the Western Lands. They all took a seat as the door was closed behind them. Each lost in there own thoughts.

::Lake just over the Northern Wall::

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the lake lost in thought.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again." He thought to himself as he felt a presence close behind him. He turned his head quickly to view the threat and was surprised to find that Shinju, the one he was just thinking about.  
"Hey, Sesshou I'm sorry I took so long to come back." She said with a bright smile on her face. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment and then turned away from her mumbling, "I don't know you."

Shinju huffed indignantly. "Since you don't know me my I please have my ring back." Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand still not turning to face her.

"Why would I have you ring?"

"Because I gave it to you when we first met." He sat up straight before he slowly turned to face her. "Am I starting to jog your memory a little." Shinju said with a light smile.

"Shinju?" he asked startled by her appearance.

"Come on, I know I haven't changed that much." She said as Sesshoumaru stood up. "But someone sure has." As she looked up at Sesshoumaru's towering height. He stood almost half a foot taller than her.

All he did was look at her with gentle eyes as he took her hand palm up and laid the ring in it closing her fingers over it.

"You must come and meet my father."

"You must come and meet my brothers." They both said at the same time.

"I would be honored." They said in synch. She laughed at that.

"Where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked when she stopped laughing.

"At the palace." She said innocently.

"The Western Palace?" He asked incredulously.

"Of Course."

"Let us go before my father scares them off." He said with an exasperated sigh, as they took off for the palace. What met them when they arrived there was not what they expected. Lord Inutaisho was in his study with her brothers all drinking and all laughing except for Kenshin who looked a little miffed from the story Ken'ichi was telling of Kenshin's defeat to Shinju yesterday. As the laughter died down Kiyoshi looked toward the door a smile lighting his face as he rose to embrace his sister.

"And here's the Firebird." He said as he stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders guiding her toward Inutaisho as he too stood to embrace her. Sesshoumaru quietly stood in a corner of the room watching the exchange with interest.

"So you must be Shinju. Wei always spoke so highly of you when he came to see me." He looking down at her with a smile. "Am I also to assume that you are the same Shinju that befriended my son?" All she did was nod shyly her affirmation. He never talked that often but he always had this air of calmness about him that I could never give him, and he used to mumble your name when he thought no one was around to hear him." He told her with a wink as he glanced over at Sesshoumaru who blushed faintly in embarrassment. Another round of laughter traveled through the room at Sesshoumaru's expense. When it stopped Inutaisho beckoned his son over to him. "These four gentlemen are Wei's sons Ken'ichi', Kenshin, Kiyoshi, and Yin. They have brought a gift for you." He said as he gestered to a white box on his desk. Sesshoumaru bowed his thanks as he went to pick up the box. His father stopped him before he could complete the act.

"Please open it in here." Sesshoumaru only nodded as he lifted the lid on the box.

AN: I still have lots more to add. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
